Why didn't any one tell me!
by avianna-nece
Summary: Carly finally arrives to school early for the first time junior year and sees what she's been missing. i don't own i carly.Tthis is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how it is reminder I do not own icarly.
1. time to spare

Carly's POV

"Spencer come on I don't want to be late again!" I yelled impatiently at the door of Spencer's bedroom.

" 'Kay kiddo I'm coming head down to my bike!"

_It would be nice to get to school early at least once this year. I feel like every one does things with out me before school._

" Alright little sis let's go." Spencer say's finally hopping on to his bike

"Is it too much to ask just to be early to school once or twice during the school year?" I whined hopping on beside

" It is if you get up 30 minutes before school starts everyday!" Spencer quips at me smirking as we take off flying

" Well is it my fault that I have to wake up every night at midnight to put out the fire on the alarm clock you made me."

" Why don't you just throw it away?" he replied turning the corner

" I did, then it combusted into flames all over again," I said flipping my hood on my helmet down right before a fly flew into my mouth, " I think that I haven't ever touched it with out a fire extinguisher" I continued as we slowed to a stop outside the school, with plenty of time to spare. I hopped off said a quick goodbye to Spencer and darted inside. I hope I didn't miss anything.


	2. what the ?

Sam's POV

"Freddie stop," I say as Freddie continues to nibble on my neck as lean on to my locker.

"Why, Carly won't be here for another 15 minutes," he mumbled into my shoulder

"What if she miraculously comes early." I say chuckling to my self at the impossible

" come on just one more kiss." He begs with that puppy dog look on his face that he knows I can't resist

" No, Freddie come on we don't Briggs to come and see us," I paused,

"I don't want to go in to a full rant with her to try to get us out of detention. Plus how am I going to tell Carly that we both have to go to detention the day we do icarly."

" fine you're right," he say's finally getting off of me

I turn around open my locker to get my text books for my first few classes.

"but I guess I will be so lonely all the way over here by locker all alone." He says exaggerating as he walks to his locker across the hallway

"well, maybe one kiss." I say as I leap across the hallway into Freddie's arms and kiss him. It soon becomes more passionate I just wish that …

"What is going on here!" say's a certain brunette's female voice. Snapping us out of our little make out session


	3. What Happened?

I do not own I Carly sorry for not putting that in previous chapters

* * *

Freddie's POV

" What is going on here?" Carly asked, eyes wide and panicked

She looked like we gave her the biggest surprise of her life. Knowing what she saw we probably did

" Uh hey Carly," Sam stutters looking stunned, " What's up?"

"I see you guys making out in the middle of hallway and you ask me what's up!"

She says waving her arms around her head, letting her red and black plaid backpack fly down the hallway, hitting an unfortunate Gibby.

"Ow!" he yells. I sneak a glance at Sam as she hides a snicker.

Carly pays no attention and continues staring us. I looked down and dropped my hands from Sam's waist down to my side.

She continues " I have the right mind to hit you with my,"

She looks at her hands for something but sees nothing after throwing her things up and down the hallway.

" Well I'm just gonna hit you." She yells thumping us both on the heads

"Ow!" Sam and I say in unison rubbing our heads

"Okay calm down we will tell you what's going on, but we really thought you knew." I say giving Sam "the look" which means plan A to confuse Carly is in full play.

" Yeah Carl's we'll tell you, we thought you had figured it out by now and just accepted it." Sam says with a shrug heading across the hall to her locker.

"I mean really how did you not see the signs?" I say putting my things in my locker.

"We stopped fighting, we were nice to each other, and we shared a locker for like months…"

"Hold like months, how long has this early bird make out session been a part of your schedule?" She yells upset by our calmness of the situation.

" Since like the end of sophomore year." Sam say's slamming her locker shut.

" But that was like 6 months ago! What happened to no more secrets?"

"Uh I don't know about Fredward here, but I had my fingers crossed."

Brrrrrring…. The bell rings

"And that is my cue for pre-calc, care to join me Samantha?" I say with a dorky smile that I know she can't resist.

She grabs my arm and we walk off in the opposite direction of Carly as we her murmur

" Well I still want to know what happened."

* * *

Sorry for these first few chapters being so short I'm kind of in a rush. Please R&R I need tips for the next chapter!


	4. Too much information

Here you go. Sorry for the wait kind of busy with school.

**Sam's POV**

"Okay, Carly I'll tell you what happened, " I say as we head to the cafeteria for my favorite, fish sticks

"Good, because I'm pissed you guys didn't tell me." She says with her best try at an angry face.

"All right so it all started at the end of sophomore year,"

"But," Carly says cutting me off, "you guys said junior year."

" Carly do you want to know the story or not?" I ask rolling my eyes

" Sorry, I want to know now, I don't want a stupid back story."

" Fine then. In short on the first day of this school year my locker didn't work so Freddie shared his locker with me, then after a few bouts of name calling, and teasing we were making out."

I finish with a sigh as I enter the caf. And breathe in the smell of fish sticks.

"Wait that's it? That's all?" Carly questions

"Yup" I reply nodding my head sweeping up my fish sticks and sitting down at our usual table.

"So that's why you guys sit next to each other at lunch almost all the time now,"

I nod chomping on my fish sticks.

" And why always feel people kicking me, you guys really shouldn't play footsie it's like a complete give away."

I give her a smirk.

"Oh well I mean for other people here." She says

I start laughing

" Carly, you're the last one to know" I barely manage to spit out between giggles

" WHAT! ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE AM THE LAST TO KNOW! COME ON! DID GIBBY KNOW? DID SPENCER KNOW? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"

"Yeah Carls Gibby and Spencer both knew. Gibby was kind of happy because he kind of likes you now."

" Okay you and Freddie are together. Gibby likes me, and I was the last to know, and this is way to much information to process in one day I'm gonna go home."

She says standing up shaking her head and walking towards the door just as Freddie sits down next to me.

"So you told her." he says

" Yup, I should have video taped her reaction this morning and just now" I say realizing how cool that would be for Icarly.

"Don't worry your tech geek got them both." He say's lifting up his camera from under his shirt.

"Oh so that's what that was under shirt."

"Yeah I'm going to edit them today during study hall so they will be ready for Icarly tonight."

"Aw, that means no study hall make out session." I say frowning

"Then we'll have to make up for it now." he says with a smirk before crushing his lips to mine.


End file.
